pretty_little_liars7fandomcom-20200216-history
Jackie Molina
Jackie Molina is Ezra's ex-fiancée, who, like Ezra, also teaches at Hollis, though in the psychology department. It's obvious she still has feelings for Ezra and will do almost anything to get him back. Season 1 'Monsters in the End' Aria discovered Jackie's existence through one of Jackie's tagged photos of Ezra on a site similar to Facebook. The photo showed the two engaged, with Jackie sporting a ring on her wedding finger. At first, Aria is threatened by the thought of Ezra almost marrying Jackie, but then Ezra reassures her he only has eyes for Aria. Aria even befriended Jackie on the Internet on Hanna's advice, posing as a former classmate Tanya Freedman, but then un-friended her after she accepted, not wanting to spy on Ezra's ex.For Whom the Bell Tolls Jackie first appears at the party Byron throws for his fellow college faculty. When Aria opens the door for Jackie, she is surprised and behaves awkwardly in front of her. Jackie's presence at the mixer sparks an argument between Aria and Ezra. Season 2 'My Name Is Trouble' Jackie looks surprised and jealous when she sees Ezra kissing Aria on campus 'The Devil You Know' She meets Aria and Ezra together when she comes to Ezra's office to inform him that the department won't be needing his space after all. Jackie calls Ezra "Z," an old nickname, which makes Aria aware of how much more Ezra's relationship with Jackie was a relationship between equals, as she calls him Mr. Fitz. 'Touched by an 'A'-ngel' Aria sees Ezra with Jackie setting up a Hollis table for Rosewood High's college fair. She puts several medals around Ezra's neck in a flirtatious move and Ezra does not rebuff. This is seen by Aria. Disheartened by the scene, Aria decides against walking up to them, as Ezra and Jackie, laughing, head for the car to get more Hollis paraphernalia. Later, at the fair, Aria checks out other booths in order to avoid Ezra and Jackie. Ezra approaches Aria, who is unresponsive and tries to walk outside to get away from him. Ezra follows her, and Jackie is attentive like a hawk. Outside, Aria says that she knows Jackie is trying to restart the relationship with Ezra, but Ezra denies it, although it seems pretty obvious. Being understanding, Aria says that she doesn't blame Jackie for trying, since she doesn't know that Ezra is taken. However, Jackie had seen the two kissing, unbeknownst to Aria and Ezra, so she does not deserve this benefit of the doubt. While the two are talking, Jackie walks over to interrupt. She asks Ezra to retrieve something from the car while she mans the booth, breaking the two up. When she is alone with Aria, she tips her off with the advice that college will help her mature. She further advises that Aria will feel differently about certain people after college is over. Aria gives her a half smile. 'Over My Dead Body' Jackie brings coffee to Ezra in his office. She engages him in reminiscing about their past relationships. Aria, who is also bringing coffee, stops short when she sees that he is already having coffee with Jackie. She hides by the doorway, listening. Ezra denies Jackie's advances and lets her know that he’s seeing someone, but isn't very forceful about it. Although he is assertive about saying he is currently taken, he never says that he would not be willing to be with Jackie again under different circumstances. He simply says that he is currently seeing someone, thus unavailable. He however is very friendly and seems perfectly happy to have coffee with her. Jackie keeps pitching anyway, wanting to know what his answer would be if they were both single. But he reminds her that he is not single, however again never saying that he thinks that their relationship could never be again, and she toasts to both of them moving on. Moving on, of course could be seen as Ezra moving on to Jackie from Aria. We also find Jackie actually isn't as talented a writer as once believed. "A" finds that Jackie plagiarized her thesis from a French writer and sends the evidence to Aria. Under "A's" command Aria blackmails Jackie with it and tells her to leave Hollis. Later, Jackie comes to Aria's house and blackmails Aria, saying that if she were to tell anyone about her thesis, or to continue seeing Ezra she will make her relationship with Ezra public. Aria tells Jackie that the exposure will inevitably hurt Ezra more than it would hurt her. Jackie responds that she doesn't want to hurt Ezra, but will if she "has to." Whether or not Jackie would go through with it is impossible to say, but it shows that she will go far in getting him back. 'Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares' Jackie sneaks up on Aria in Ezra's office and reminds her about their deal. Ezra walks in on them. Later, she defends her actions and tells Ezra that he is making a huge mistake by dating one of his own students, and that it can ruin his life. Afterward, Ezra comes out to Aria's parents and returns to his office, where Jackie finds him drinking. She is incredulous to find this out and defends her actions. Ezra asks her to leave, and she does, never to be heard from again. Later, Ella questions Ezra whether he knows of anyone who would want to hurt him or Aria. He replies yes, likely referring to Jackie, but that she is not a threat anymore. Appearances (6/95) Season 1 (1/22) *For Whom the Bell Tolls Season 2 (5/25) *My Name Is Trouble *The Devil You Know *Touched by an 'A'-ngel *Over My Dead Body *Through Many Dangers, Toils, and Snares Trivia *Jackie shares her name with another Jackie, that will be introduced in Now You See Me, Now You Don't. Category:Characters Category:Females